


It Takes a Team

by actualPrincess



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, Multi, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualPrincess/pseuds/actualPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Sick and alone on Valentines sucks. Any chance I can get you to write me a cute or fluffy sickfic like thing? Thank you so much. If not, no biggie. Choose whatever pairing youd like.</p><p>Jack is sick, luckily the main crew is there to help get her better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Takes a Team

“You’re what?” Gavin asked, standing beside Jack’s bed. The only reason he was even in here was because she had called a crew meeting.

“I’m sick.” Jack repeated around the thermometer in her mouth, holding the damp washcloth Ryan had gotten to her head.

“You can’t be sick. Moms don’t get sick.” Michael said, turning to Jeremy for agreement on that fact. Jeremy nodded solemnly. Geoff, who was sitting on the bed next to Jack, took the thermometer from her checking the temperature.

“101.6, she’s sick.” He said, confirming Jack’s state of illness. “Probably just a bug. You’ll be fine in a day or two.” Jack sighed, sinking down into the pillows behind her.

“What do we do?” Gavin whispered nervously. “We’re supposed to take care of her right?” Jack shook her head.

“No, no, don’t worry about me. I just need to rest, maybe make some soup later.” Geoff held out his hand to stop her talking.

“You’re staying right here in bed, we’re going to make sure you get better sooner rather than later.”

“Geoff’s right, we don’t know if this is a cold or the flu, it’s better if you just stay in bed.” Ryan chimed in, his concern looking disturbing with the skull face paint he was sporting. “Leave everything to us.”

***

Three hours later and it seemed to Jack like everyone was trying to cure her a different way. Ryan had made soup, it smelled homemade, and had stopped by the pharmacy for cold medicine. Gavin had piled seven blankets on top of her, and was still trying to argue for more. Geoff had been in several times to offer her various liquors he swore would cure her in no time. Michael had come in earlier in the day with several guns, and had stationed himself next to her on the bed to clean them and talk to her, but was now asleep. And Jeremy had followed Michael in but fell asleep after the first hour.

The kicker came from Ray, who called to tell her he was free to read a eulogy at her funeral.

Not that she didn’t appreciate the attention, but it was starting to become a little too much and all she really wanted to do was sleep. She was dying under all these blankets, Michael needed to get his guns off her bed, and Jeremy needed to stop drooling on her.

Ryan walked in again, stared at the scene a moment, and set to work. Grabbed Michael’s reassembled guns and Jack’s finished soup and toted them off to where they were supposed to be; then dragged Geoff back into the room, Gavin thrown over his shoulder and looking miserable. He dropped them both on the bed with Michael and Jeremy and distributed the blanket among them all.

“Mandatory nap time. Now.” He said, shutting down any complaints with a glare.

It was not even ten minutes before the whole crew was asleep. Jack smiled fondly at them all, they really had been trying to help, and settled down to join them asleep.

***

The next day Geoff called in with a fever, and so did everyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ahaesthetics.tumblr. com on which I am the mod. This is my own work and not an unauthorized repost.


End file.
